1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a domestic type water heater having a water heating assembly interconnected to conventional current supply for the purpose of heating the water within the storage facility in an efficient manner utilizing a minimal amount of energy and thereby saving fuel costs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of modern technology there has been an increasing demand and need for an effective and efficient manner of providing heated water. Effective water heating assemblies are particularly desirable for domestic or residential use as well as industrial application. Currently the conventional domestic water heaters commonly are either electric powered or fuel oil powered which operate with varying amounts of efficiency dependent upon the particular design and application.
Through the years the cost of energy has steadily risen due to a depletion of the world's fossil fuel supply such as oil and/or the establishment of environmental protection standards which make certain types of fossil fuel illegal or undesirable for use on a large scale basis.
Because of the increased cost of operation of electric, natural gas or oil operated appliances, there has been a widespread demand for a cheaper source of energy or an appliance design and structure capable of operating on a more efficient basis utilizing the conventional sources of energy. Through this demand there has been an increase in the popularity of solar powered appliances including water heaters.
However, even though solar heating systems have been in practice for some years there are recognized inherent disadvantages found in these prior art systems. One of the most prevalent complaints in the practical application of a solar heater system is the inefficiency and inconvenience of dependence on a certain amount of days when the sun's radiation is readily available and/or focused on the heat collecting system of a solar heating system.
Accordingly, since the majority of present or prior art heating systems do utilize relatively large amounts of energy which have become increasingly expensive, there is an obvious need in the industry for a heating system which is versatile enough to be adapted to both industry and domestic use and which operates effectively and efficiently at relatively low cost.